


Conundrums

by phantom_lycoris



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Crushes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantom_lycoris/pseuds/phantom_lycoris
Summary: just another day at the gcpd as ed tries to (unsuccessfully?) flirt with kristen kringle.
Relationships: Kristen Kringle/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 10





	Conundrums

**Author's Note:**

> so this is just a super short thing that popped into my head. if you liked, please leave kudos and/or a comment. if you didn't like, i'm open for constructive criticism :)

"Miss Kringle!"  
At the sound of a voice- one she knows all too well by now- Kristen whips her head around, her red ponytail flicking into her face. Pushing her glasses up her nose quickly, she plasters a smile on her face. At this point, even she can't be sure if it's a genuine one or not.  
"Mr. Nygma. What can I do for you?"  
"Did you know," he begins, walking forwards into the room, "that conundrums were first recorded in the 16th century, by a Thomas Nashe, as a term of abuse for a _pedant? _I thought that was a fascinating little piece of information, myself."  
Kristen laughs, a little nervously. She clutches the files in her arms to her chest, takes a tiny step back as Nygma advances a little too close for comfort. He doesn't mean to be so invasive- at least, that's what she's almost certain of- but he doesn't seem to get the concept that personal space is a thing.  
"No- no, I did not know that." She replies, and takes a peek at the clock under the guise of flicking hair from her face. She really needs to get going, but she can't just tell him to leave. That would be...well, rather _inappropriate. _To say the least.  
"Is that all?" she prompts as he continues to grin at her, the awkward silence stretching.   
"I have a conundrum for you, Miss Kringle," he continues, and Kristen vaguely wonders why he feels the need to keep repeating _Miss Kringle. _"At what time is a clock like a good pun?"  
At what time is a... What? Kristen raises her brows, turns her head to the side slightly, and exhales. "I...honestly have no idea." She shifts her weight from one foot to the other, but Edward doesn't seem to notice any symptoms of uncomfort from her.  
"When it strikes one!" He finishes triumphantly, practically beaming in anticipation of her reaction. Kristen nods slowly, bobbing her head up and down and doing her best to match the radiance spread across his features.  
"I see. Er, well, that's very interesting, Mr Nygma. Is there...anything else I can help you with? I should really get going."  
"Oh- right! Well, I'll...see you, Miss Kringle." He gives her a last smile as he turns to go, and she nods again, mustering up a half-hearted, vague chuckle. As soon as he's gone, she stares after him for several seconds, before she shakes her head and collects herself.   
"He's such a weirdo," she mumbles to herself as she pushes open the door with her hip, but as she strides out of the record-keeping room, she can't deny that he and his unplanned visits are beginning to grow on her a bit.______


End file.
